Rebirth
by VexMe741
Summary: In this tale we go through the life and near death of Elena, a early day martyr, and her transcendence to the "normal world" along side her is a well known demon that met her through mere faith
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

hi there.

I'm Elena and i want to tell you a little about myself. I'm known as a martyr. as close to being an angel as i will ever get. My story would begin...thousands of years ago. Back in the days of old. legends have been made and stories passed down from each generation. But with the same details. The love humans have for the unexplained. I was human once...captured for the experimentation of others. There were many of us, but only i survived the entire ordeal. I had a family, i don't remember much about them but i know i had one. All i can remember is I was taken from my home and put in a room. With no Windows and only a ladder to climb up to reach the door. I was always strapped to the wall...either by a nasty worn down futon or a chair with a hole cut in the middle with a bucket right under, so i would never have to leave. i was tortured repeatedly. day after day. forced fed disgusting goop. humiliated, forced to have my wounds reopened and salted. There were days someone would come in and beat the shit out of me. choke me unconscious and wait till i regained consciousness and beat me up again. parts of me burned, skinned, broken. But they wouldn't let me die. Always to the brink of death but never quite there. Till the faithful day i saw the light and God's mercy fell upon me and gave me wings. Powers that only gods should have. I clenched to life and let it enter me and i accepted what was to come. Powers running so wildly, i couldn't contain it. Everything spun out of control. I blacked out...I woke up under a massive pile of debris. I felt weak and I noticed my wings smeared with blood and throbbing in pain as they have freshly ripped right out of my back. I looked around me and saw a man dressed in all black, with a red tie and a beautiful smile. pitch black hair and red piercing eyes. Standing right near me. He picked me up and smiled and the rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodnight

I woke up the next day feeling lost...as if i was missing something and then i remembered.

I probably would have been getting tortured and burned. I looked at my surroundings and i was in a very bright room. It was beautiful and i couldn't believe what i was seeing. "Did i die and go to heaven?"

I heard a chuckle and i turned to see the man laying down smiling at me and playing with my long hair.

"You didn't die" He said as he sat up and tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss

Elena looked at him scared and moved away from him, this made his face turn serious

"Who are you? she asked as she tried to read his face and movements

He smiled

"I'm Zeke, I saved you yesterday night and brought you here to heal you. You were a mess.

"W-What!? Where am i? You're going to let me go right?!" she said ready to bolt the hell out of the room.

but before she could even finish the thought he grabbed her arm and got on top of her.

"Don't even try, you're mine"

Elena looked at him scared and shook her head and tried pushing him away

"No! No i don't want to stay here with you! Let me go please!"

He put his hand on her fragile milky white neck and caressed it before kissing it ever so softly.

Elena felt a strange sensation that she had never felt before but she was still terrified. She touched his hand and tried to lift his hand off of her neck and as she was about to he tightened his grip and bit down hard

"Mhhmm...Zeke stop...

Zeke listened to her moans and her body and smiled as he ignored her words. He moved his other hand around her waist and grabbed her arm with the other one.

"You don't want me to stop do you?" He said in a serious tone and kissed her chest all the way to her stomach, Elena was in bliss never have felt this feeling. Her body reacting to his touch with a sense of pleasure but also fear. and just as fast as it started it ended. Zeke kissed her lips a final time and stood up.

"Just a tease, so you won't want to leave"

Elena sat up blushing and fixing her cute lace top he put her in

"Please don't do that again, i don't want you to touch me again.

Zeke walked over to a white vanity and pulled out a container and walked towards Elena and placed it on the bed.

"Since you don't want me to touch you again, Then you heal yourself" He said teasing.

Elena looked at the container and looked puzzled, she didn't know what anything was for or what to do. She turned red from embarrassment and looked away. Zeke smiled and went to work on healing her some more.

"Thank you" Elena said softly and tears rolled down her cheek. Zeke noticed but didn't say anything. After he had finished, he left the room and came back with food, Placing it on her bed.

"You have to eat, you'll feel better if you do" He raised the spoon to his lips and blew the steam away she looked curiously to what he was doing and he put the spoon up to her lips and let her try. Zeke looked at her and couldn't resist her cuteness and curiosity. She tasted it and smiled

"Its so good!! oh my gosh...may i have more? " She said as he kept staring at her with her beautiful lavender eyes. He leaned in to kiss her and pulled back and continued to feed her.

"mmm...so good"

He went back to admiring her and after she had her fill she looked at him and smiled

"Thank you Zeke"

Zeke's expression had gotten serious and he got up to set the bowl aside and went to her

"you need to get more sleep...please rest"

"But i don't want to sleep...i want to.." She paused and kept quiet, Zeke pulled the covers up and retrieved the plate and proceeded to leave the room.

"Goodnight"

Elena looked at him and repeated

"Goodnight?"

before dosing off.


End file.
